l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukuro
Daidoji Tsukuro was a former Crane general who fell to the call of the Shadowlands. As Tsukuro he went on to become the head commander of Yogo Junzo's armies during the Clan War. Later on as General of the Lost he was cut down by Yasuki Hachi during the Fall of Otosan Uchi. Despite this failure he remained as General of the lost that tried to overrun Shinsei's Last Hope. The Cursed Crane When Daidoji Tsukuro was born, in the 5th century, Enemies of the Empire, p. 67 the Asahina family proclaimed that a dark magic that had tainted his family line would rise again in him. Tsukuro would become a villain, despite every effort to the contrary. Tsukuro ignored these predictions, and instead was driven to become a great hero. He swore that he would prove this curse wrong, and that one day, he would become the Emerald Champion. Unfortunately, the Asahina prophecy ruined any chance he had at promotion. Despite his impressive tactical skill, all of his innovations were credited to others. No one wished to be associated with the "Cursed Crane", Way of the Shadowlands, p. 83 despite he became an Emerald Magistrate and served bravely in the Crane army, developing many tactical innovations. Downfall Losing hope, Tsukuro turned to opium, and began accepting bribes. Tsukuro abandoned his dreams of greatness,and began to accept the bleak truth of his life. Sadly, when one of his superiors came under investigation, the blame was shifted squarely on Tsukuro. Tsukuro was arrested and ordered to commit seppuku. Choosing to survive, Tsukuro fled south, and since the Carpenter Wall had yet to be built, he found himself in the Shadowlands. Tsukuro died alone on the barren wastes, and when he rose again, a new light shone in his eyes. He realized the the Asahina had been right, but that his dreams could still come true. Once the Shadowlands destroyed the Empire, he could serve as the Dark Lord's Champion. Tsukuro had become an akutsukai. Sword and Fan, p. 39 Appearance and Demeanor Tsukuro did not really had a face after he became an undead, he wore the flesh of others instead. Forever True (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Rich Wulf Tsukuro wore a grotesque mempo crafted of stitched-together faces, a mockery of the oni-mempo of living samurai. In person, he was oddly calm and polite. The Taint had granted him the power to return from the grave time and time again, no matter how often he was slain. Being an Undead Tsukuro was found by a Crab patrol of three men. He easily killed the nikutai Hida Kanko and one of his men, Hida Munoto. The third crab, Hida Ogai, fled. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Tsukuro eventually fell into the orbit of Moto Tsume, a capable leader, and became one of his chief subordinates. Enemies of the Empire, p. 56 Dishonored Family His family buried all traces of Tsukuro existence, and so the line fell into disfavor. This low Daidoji family line rose again in the 12th century with Daidoji Hachi who became Emerald Champion and Yasuki Daimyo, and less known was Hachi's sister, Bayushi Sunetra, who became Scorpion Clan Champion and the Underhand of the Emperor. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Return of Fu Leng Enlisting Kuni Yori In 1126 Tsukuro ambushed the Kuni Daimyo, Kuni Yori, killing his entourage. The Crab was returning home from the Winter court at Kyuden Asako. Tsukuro offered Yori a chance for true power, a place beside Fu Leng himself, if he aided the Horde in betraying Kisada, and Yori agreed. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 64 The Legion of Blood: The Traitor Fighting Alongside the Crab During the Clan War Tsukuro was a general of the undead forces during the Crab-Shadowlands alliance. It allowed Tsukuro to rampage across Rokugan and fight in major battles at Beiden Pass and elsewhere. After the Second Day of Thunder he returned to the Shadowlands, waiting for the time he could serve another Lord against the Emerald Empire. Defeated Tasked by his master to march a force to Otosan Uchi, Tsukuro was defeated by a small army of ronin and Dragon troops led by Toturi, the Black. Ronin's Honor, by Ken Carpenter (Imperial Herald #16) In his return to the Shadowlands Tsukuro and his Shadowlands army make the mistake of retreating past Naga lands. Tsukuro's forces were ambushed by the serpentine creatures, and they managed to hold the ground only with the aid of Kyoso no Oni. Finally the battle broke apart with both forces falling back. Eventually the trailing Lion army caught Tsukuro's force before it entered the Shadowlands and annihilated it, but Tsukuro's body was not found during the aftermath of the battle. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, pp. 57-59 Daigotsu's General Carpenter Wall Falls In 1159 Tsukuro fought with the Shadowlands army that attacked the Kaiu Wall The Truest Test, by Shawn Carman and after the Carpenter Wall partly fell to the Shadowlands, Tsukuro defended it under the command of Kyofu, the undead corpse of the fallen Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuroda. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands #13 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 in the Fall of Otosan Uchi Tsukuro was the General of the Lost and led his undead legions to the southwest of the city. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Tsukuro fought the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, in the Asako Records, Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman being beheaded. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part II, by Rich Wulf Tsukuro was sent to Jigoku until his Lord would need him again. Assault on the Celestial Heavens The same year joined Fu Leng's armies in the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens until the undead returned him to the Mortal Realm with his blessings. Upon his return to Jigoku, Fu Leng spoke with Tsukuro and pondered his defeat. The Ninth Kami considered Tsukuro one of his two only true children, being the second Daigotsu. Of Gods and Deaths, by Shawn Carman Assault on Shinsei's Last Hope In 1160 Tsukuro commanded an army of bakemono, undead and Lost against Shinsei's Last Hope. Tsukuro sent waves of expendable goblins to test the city defences. When he knew where was the weakest point of the magic jade wall, he called the Chosen. Fu Leng had granted him with the power to call the Ashura, nightmares who even the most powerful Shadowlands became scared only hearing its name. Two ashura attacked the city from the sky, killing many defenders and partly destroyed the city wall, making a breach in the principal defence of Shinsei's Last Hope. Tsukuro's army assaulted the breach, and Hachi faced Tsukuro. While dueling Hida Benjiro crushed his skull sending him to Jigoku again. His army was defeated with the timely arrival of Phoenix shugenja led by Isawa Nodotai and the remmants were later destroyed when Hida Kuon arrived with the Crab army. The Tale of Tsukuro There was a popular puppet tale based on Tsukuro's fate. The Tale of Tsukuro (Words and Deeds) See also * Tsukuro/Meta * Tsukuro/CW Meta External Links * Tsukuro (Anvil of Despair) * Tsukuro Exp (Siege: Clan War) Category:Lost Daidoji Tsukuro Category:Emerald Magistrates